


Trust and Vows

by crescent_gaia



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of Balthazar and John being cute in a completely AU sort of way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust and Vows

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own _Constantine_ or any of its characters. This is set pre-movie.

John hit the brick of the building and tried to suck air in. All it did was result in a coughing fit as the demon whirled him around and pushed him hard against the building. He tried to struggle, feeling his lungs burn as he tried to gasp for breath. He felt his lungs filling up with something other than air as he saw the world going black. His struggles were getting less and less until he felt the demon let go and he slid down the wall to the ground. He could hear someone else speaking as the demon talked back but he was too tired to care and just simple blacked out.

Balthazar quickly made his way over to where the demon and John was. He glared at the demon before looking down to John. He kneeled down and checked for the man’s pulse. He nodded as he felt a faint pulse and then stood up to glare at the demon. “Do you know what you could have done?” He asked in a low growl.

“Make sure that there was one less demon hunter on the street,” the demon replied in a confused voice.

“You’re not the one who is allowed to kill him,” Balthazar said as he circled the demon. He could instantly tell that the demon was young. Older than John but younger than himself. It was good – it meant that he could scary if he wanted to be. “You are not even allowed to touch him. Do you really want to be killed by Lucifer himself?!”

The demon flinched at hearing the voice of their leader. “N-No,” he said.

“Now Balthazar,” Lucifer said as he came up to the scene. “He knows his mistake and will know next time not to kill our demon hunter. Isn’t that right?”

The demon nodded a yes before turning and nearly running into Balthazar. Balthazar glared at the young demon before letting the demon go. Balthazar sighed and bowed his head to Lucifer. “Sir.”

“Is he still alive then?” Lucifer asked.

“Yes,” Balthazar replied after he kneeled down and checked for a pulse again. He could feel that the pulse was a bit stronger now and John’s breathing was slowly becoming easier. “The disease is really getting to him though.”

“Then do what you normally do with him, Balthazar,” Lucifer said with a smile. “Besides, if he does die in your care, at least I won’t kill you. And it’s good that his disease is picking up. It means that it won’t be long now until we can all have fun with him.”

“He won’t die, sir,” Balthazar vowed as he moved and gently picked up the demon hunter.

“I know,” Lucifer said quietly as he turned to watched Balthazar go to a limo that was waiting for him and quietly go in. He disappeared as he walked into a shadow, deciding to trail the limo to see where and what Balthazar had in mind for the soul that is supposed to be his. He didn’t like the fact that Balthazar was so sure the demon hunter wouldn’t die when Lucifer wanted John to die in the first place.

*~*~*~*

It was easy for Balthazar to get to his apartment and quickly get John upstairs. He was worried, even if John was breathing easier. He knew from his own various sources that John was getting worse, even if John never wanted to admit it. He went to the bedroom and gently laid John down on the bed. He sighed and went to the medicine cabinet, getting what he needed. He was glad that John went to Hell for one reason and one reason alone – John was a quick healer. He had picked up something that all demons had from his very short time in Hell. He turned back as he heard John started to cough and sighed. He went back into the room, put the medicine by the bed, and then sat down in the chair closest to the bed. “Welcome back,” he simply said.

John sat up as he heard Balthazar’s voice, even though it made him wince in pain. He coughed instead of saying what he wanted to say and had Balthazar by his side to help him sit up more. He took a bit of a deep breath and looked to Balthazar. “Why don’t you just let the disease kill me?” He whispered.

“Because then I wouldn’t have any fun in my life,” Balthazar said. He helped John take the cough syrup mixed with pain killers. “That’s not going to help much.”

“It does right now,” John said quietly as he lay back down. “So what now?”

“Let you get better,” Balthazar said as he stayed where he was on the bed. His hand came to rest on John’s chest, feeling and watching it go up and down.

“Balty,” John whispered as he looked up at the demon.

“No,” Balthazar replied. “Not tonight.”

“Then why do you look like you want to?” John whispered.

“Because – because I’m worried,” Balthazar whispered. “What am I going to do without you, John?”

“There are other demon hunters in the world,” John whispered.

“Not like you,” Balthazar said quietly as he leaned down and kissed John’s cheek. “Now move over.”

John smiled and did so, letting Balthazar lie down next to him. He turned and curled up into Balthazar. “Balty?” He whispered. “Why are you so against the disease taking me?”

“Because I care,” Balthazar whispered. “I know we have our bad moments and our really bad moments. You hit, I hit – it’s something that we can’t really help. I know that, one day, we might just kill each other. But, until then, I’d rather have you alive and next to me rather than dead and in Hell.”

“Okay,” John whispered as he laid his head on Balthazar’s chest and simply let the drugs let him go to sleep.

Balthazar sighed and just wrapped his arms around the demon hunter. He would spit in the face of destiny for one more night and others until the end.


End file.
